The huntresess of Diana?
by PJOismylife13
Summary: Percy, Frank and Hazel are on a quest to find Jason when they bump into some... friends... *DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN THE LOST HERO SERIES, RICK RIORDAN DOES*


Percy studied the ground as he walked. He never looked up because every time he did it was the exact same image; trees and dirt. They've been walking through the Rocky Mountains for three days straight now, with no sign of the foliage letting up. As he readjusted his knapsack which had begun to slip off his shoulder, his senses began to tingle. He stopped in his tracks. Hazel turned "Percy? You okay?"

"Uh, yea" He lied, "It was probably nothing"

"What was?" Frank questioned, finally catching up them.

"Nothing, everything's fine" Percy said quickly, shooting his eyes back towards the muddy floor.

"If you say so," Hazel said, but she didn't seem convinced.

They kept walking, but Percy was a lot more jumpy now. He had learned to trust his senses ever since the day he woke up at the roman camp, so getting that feeling in his stomach scared him, he knew something wasn't right. For the next five minutes of walking all that could be heard was the sound of their shoes crunching against sticks on the ground. Until Percy heard a new sound, one that he had heard hundreds of times before in his life, but until now, he had almost forgot about it, thanks to Hera. It was the sound of someone loading a bow with an arrow. He didn't need instinct to know what to do next.

"HIT THE DIRT!" He yelled, without question Hazel and Frank followed his lead, as an arrow flew over their heads. Without anything to push off of, Percy leaped into the bush where the weapon had come from and tackled the arrow's owner. He grabbed on to their upper arms and had them against the ground in less than time than would be thought humanly possible.

The person was wearing a gray ski jacket and jeans, a bow was in one arm but other than the arrow that was fired they didn't seem to have any. They tried to break out of Percy's grip but their strength was no match for his, easily, he kept them pinned to the soil. He heard Frank and Hazel make their way through the brush.

"…Percy" Hazel said, "What…?"

"Someone tried to kill us" Percy said

"Well, obviously," Frank cut in "But who? And why?"

"Lets find out" Percy said grimly and he ripped the hood off the struggling prisoner.

Hazel gasped "It's a huntress of Diana!" She exclaimed. The girl had light brown hair that was pulled into a lose ponytail, dirt was smeared against her forehead and a permanent scowl was etched on her face. She spat at Percy.

"A rude one" Percy said, wiping the saliva off his cheek. But he felt something stir inside him when Hazel said the word _huntress._ Somehow he knew that word connected to his old life.

Hazel ignored him "What's your name, sweetie?" Percy noticed how her tone of voice changed once she realized there was another girl with them.

"Cathy, but other than that I won't tell you anything!" Percy was amazed how professional she seemed even thought she couldn't be older than eleven or so.

Percy was about to say something when Hazel nudged him "Percy, get off!" she cried, "She won't hurt us!"

"Are you serious, Hazel? Frank asked, "She just did!"

"Nonsense," Hazel said "I trust her"

"You trust all huntresses," Frank said, rolling his eyes, "Even when they try to kill us"

"Whatever," she mumbled "Just get off her, Percy, you're a lot heavier than she is" Percy did as he was told but he didn't take his eyes off the newly found enemy.

"If you try to escape" Percy began "I won't be as merciful"

"I don't want your mercy!" Cathy squealed "Or your help!" she eyed Hazel as she said this, "I'm on border patrol of our camp and you are trespassing!" She pulled an arrow out of thin air and arched it at Percy, when she fired, Hazel yelped, but Percy didn't panic. He easily dodged it and took out riptide, as it turned into a sword Percy noted how Cathy began to look extremely nervous.

He strode over to her, slowly. That's when she turned and bolted. Percy sprinted after her and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop. She tried to worm herself free, but when she realized that the task was hopeless she let out a terrible scream.

Percy muffled her cry for help, but not before it echoed through the forest. He cursed, but it was too late, he remembered how she said she was guarding a camp, and if she was one of the campers Percy was too eager to meet the rest.

He dragged her back to Frank and Hazel "what do we do with her?" he asked as he readjusted his hand so that she could breathe through her nose.

Frank was about to respond when they heard a voice say "Let. Her. Go." Percy looked up to see a tall girl with reddish-brown hair pointing an arrow at his head. But once she saw his face she lowered the bow. "P-P-Percy?" she stuttered.

Percy raised an eyebrow "Do I know you?" he retorted.

"We found you! Oh my gosh! This is crazy! Chiron said we wouldn't, but we never gave up and now look! I can't believe this!" She rambled.

"Whoa, wait up; you've been looking for me?" He said, after he got over the word_ Chiron, _which rang a bell.

She slowed down "It's been our orders for months, now"

"Wait, how do I know you?

"Well, formally, we've never met but when we visited camp and stuff I've seen you before, and we were with you when you defended Olympus, also we're heard lots of stories from Thalia about all the amazing things you've accomplished"

Percy stared blankly at the ground after she said the words_ Camp, Olympus _and_ Thalia._

"How would you know him?" Frank barged in, "He's a new camper for crying out loud! Okay, I know he's a good fighter and all but he's never defended Olympus! And I know about the huntresses of Diana! You guys would never do anything with a guy let alone talk about all the stuff he has done!"

The girl stared him down for a second "Maybe not for a guy like you, but the huntresses respect Percy Jackson and trust him. The huntresses of _Artemis_ I might add"

"Diana!"

"Artemis!"

"Diana!"

"Artemis, Diana is the roman name which we don't use, and now that you've said that I'd say that it's safe to say your one of those roman campers everyone's been talking about" she pursed her lips, "I knew you were the ones who kidnapped Percy"

Hazel and Frank froze for a second then Frank bellowed "Who do you think you are! Coming in here and pretending like you've known Percy for years then claiming that we stole him?"

The girl stood a little straighter "I am Pheobe, a huntress, as you know by now, and if you didn't kidnap him then explain to me how he disappeared!"

"I don't know, all I know is that a couple weeks ago he appeared at our boarders with the blessing of Hera and has been given a quest to find Jason!"

Pheobe eyes went wide "Jason? As in Thalia's brother?"

"Well, I don't know if he had a sister or not all I know is that we need to get the east coast by the spring equinox or bad things could happen"

"Wait, who's this 'Thalia'? Percy cut in. He knew that he's met her before just by the way her name sounded. That's when he realized he was still holding on to Cathy and let her go, she collapsed to the ground and immediately cursed at him as she struggled to walk over to Pheobe. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Thalia is the lieutenant" Pheobe explained. "She will _definitely_ want to know we found you, come with me"

As Percy and Hazel each took a step Frank stepped in front of them. "Whoa! I don't trust you and I'm not letting my friends go anywhere that you're going!"

"Frank, It's okay, I don't know why but I trust this girl and Whether or not you come, I'm going" He brushed past Frank and followed Pheobe, Hazel came close behind and a grumbling Frank followed.


End file.
